Unexpected Side Effects
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: It was supposed to be just another DA meeting, but with soulmates involved nothing goes smoothly. [Soulmate AU]


**A/N:** Written as part of August 2018's Romance Awareness. Other prompts and comps are listed below so as not to give anything away.

* * *

 **Unexpected Side Effects**

Harry was still talking but Neville had tuned him out, familiar nerves making him restless. Hannah slipped her hand into his and squeezed lightly. It helped. They always. Susan was on the other side of Hannah; the three of them had been inseparable since the dreams had started halfway through the summer.

Neville had always presumed if he was ever lucky enough to have a soulmate, that they would be disappointed with him. How could they not be? He had never imagined he could be lucky enough to have soulmates like the two beautiful women at his side.

Susan had found three examples of Bones' who had had multiple soulmates. On bad days, Neville liked to read the research she'd done to remind himself it was all possible.

Hannah squeezed his hand again as Harry gestured to the group gathered around him.

"So if you all find a partner or group, we'll start duelling. Just remember this a practice, I don't want to have to make up some story for Madame Pomfrey. "

"Oh don't worry, we can handle Poppy," George said with a grin that made half the D.A. groan.

They all peeled away to different sections of the room.

At first, Neville just thought it was him. Things had always gone a bit wonky around him, particularly when it came to spell casting.

"Just aim in my direction, let's start there," Hannah said, trying to comfort him with an encouraging smile.

"Aim for the moon and land amongst the stars, or whatever it is," Susan said sagely and Neville rolled his eyes.

"That's awful advice."

"It was in my horoscope for this week from Witch's Weekly. So yeah, it's rubbish."

Neville took a breath, concentrated and pointed his wand directly at Hannah who was standing in front of him. Her shield charm was strong, glowing powder blue around her. Not that it mattered as Neville's spell careened wildly to the left, gold sparks exploding where it connected with the well.

"Well… that was definitely strong. Never mistake meekness for weakness. That's my last anecdote, I swear." Susan blew a kiss at him as she laughed. "Why don't you have a go Han, try and curse me."

Neville's cheeks were hot with embarrassment as he stepped to the side. Susan's first spell hit her housemate Zach, leaving him singing curse words as those around him stared at him in surprise.

The more the three of them tried to duel, the more things went wrong. In the end, Harry ordered them all to stop after he grabbed Ron who'd slipped on a piece of ice.

"Bloody hell! I should thank you. You probably saved my life," he gasped, breath misting up in the freezing cold air.

A miniature cloud formed over Harry's head and his scowl deepened as it started to snow.

"What is going on here?"

"It was an accident," Neville began, sharing a look with the girls.

"We can't seem to hurt each other," Susan supplied. "Probably some additional gift from the soulmate bond."

Hermione cancelled the spells, her face alight with curiosity as Harry sighed.

"Right, okay. In the interests of safety and my own sanity then, I'm splitting the three of you up."

Dean waved Neville over amongst the chorus of laughter, three of them joining in until Harry told them all to get back to duelling or he'd silence the lot of them, a broad smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N** :

\- Romance Awareness Day 4 - Your soulmate is the only person who can't hurt you

\- Love in Motion - Triad: Neville/Hannah/Susan

\- Character Appreciation: 6. "You need to relax and have some fun"

\- Disney Challenge. S4. Write about someone blowing a kiss.

\- Cookies Crafty Corner - Scarf: Word set: freezing, gift, sharing, wonky and comfort.

\- Book Club - Serena Joy: (action) singing, (dialogue) "Never mistake meekness for weakness.", (colour) powder blue

\- Showtime - 13. (colour) Gold

\- Lyric Alley: 23. We are warriors

\- Ami's Audio Admirations: 13. Write about a character spending time somewhere they can be creative.

\- Angel's Arcade: 1. (object) ice, (weather) snowing, (dialogue) "I should thank you. You probably saved my life." (colour) powder blue.

\- Chocolate Frog Cards: 6. (Silver): Neville Longbottom


End file.
